


to the winner goes the gold

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Vignette, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: In which Yuuri and Viktor are competing against each other in the following year's Grand Prix Final, and they're still (very much) smitten with each other.“Skater Katsuki, anything you want to say to your fellow skaters before the competition?”“Viktor Nikiforov,” Katsuki says, “just know that once I win gold, you’ll be doing the dishes for an entire month.”Then he smiles again, sweet and warm, before giving a little wave and heading off through the hall.





	

“Skater Katsuki, anything you want to say to your fellow skaters before the competition?”

Katsuki Yuuri halts from his stride through the hall to smile at Morooka Hisashi as he waves his microphone his way. Had the bright smile on Katsuki’s face not been enough to unnerve the man, the spark of mischief in his gaze- visible and surprisingly _heated-_ would have done the job in its novelty.

If anyone was known to be mischievous for reporters’ eyes, it would have been anyone else- Viktor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti, Jean-Jacques Leroy- but not once, never before, Katsuki Yuuri.

Katsuki says, “I wish everyone luck, and I’m sure they’ll do their best out there.” Then he pauses, and Morooka makes to pull his microphone back until he’s halted by Katsuki’s following words:

“Viktor Nikiforov,” and Morooka notes the palpable absence of the skater’s coach by his side, “just know that once I win gold, you’ll be doing the dishes for an entire month.”

Then he smiles again, sweet and warm, before giving a little wave and heading off through the hall.

“W-well,” Morooka stutters, “it seems a challenge has been issued for Viktor Nikiforov in this year’s GPF! Rumors have been circulating of a possible rift between the two due to the conflicting nature of their relationship, with Nikiforov being Katsuki’s coach while also being a fellow competitor, but it seems that the only rivalry to be found is a friendly one!”

Quietly, to himself, Morooka thinks, “ _That is the furthest thing from friendly, given the challenge issued- doing dishes for a month? Really? They couldn’t have been any more domestic even if they tried._ ”

 

* * *

 

                                                      

“Viktor Nikiforov! Could we have your comment on Skater Katsuki’s challenge?”

Nikiforov smiles an oddly beatific smile in reply, and says, “I accept his wager, of course! But I have my own bet should I win gold against him.”

Morooka smiles, even though a slight nervousness crawls up his spine at whatever Nikiforov’s bet may be. Surely, the man wouldn’t say anything crass? Flirty he may be, but he’s never gone so far as to imply untoward things on the media.

So far, anyway.                                                       

Morooka really, really hopes he won’t break the streak now.

“What would that be?” Morooka asks.

Raising his index finger to his lips, the golden ring on his right hand glaringly obvious to anyone’s eyes, Nikiforov says in a cheerful tone, “If I win, Yuuri will kiss my gold medal!”

Far away, somewhere Morooka knows is the area for skaters to wait after finishing their turn on the ice, a high-pitched shriek is heard that sounds vaguely like Nikiforov’s first name.

Nikiforov only smiles, winks at the camera, before heading off to wherever the shout had originated.

Morooka pastes on a smile despite the sweat cooling on his nape as he faces the camera. He says, “It looks like the challenge has been accepted, and the other half of the wager set! Now, let’s hear the other skaters’ comments for this year’s competition--”

 

* * *

 

 

“We have Katsuki Yuuri’s scores…”

A loud, enthusiastic round of applause bursts into existence once the scoreboard appears on the big screen, Yuuri’s free skate score a glaring 224.48 with his rank a bright “1” beside it. Having gone last, this would only mean-

“Not only is this another personal best, Katsuki broke his own world record for the Men’s Singles Free Skate! His free skate score is 224.48! His total score narrowly beats Nikiforov’s by 0.10 points to win gold!”

Suddenly, the loud cheers escalate in their volume when the big screen shows Viktor Nikiforov, wearing his Team Russia jacket, pulling a pink-cheeked Team Japan jacket-wearing Katsuki Yuuri into his arms for a tight embrace. Morooka opens his mouth to comment on it, probably say something on how happy Nikiforov looks despite losing, but then-

“Nikiforov is so overcome with happiness that he kissed Katsuki!” he exclaims, a flush rising on his own face when the kiss on-screen goes on for more seconds than is necessary. “Fans of skating have been speculating whether or not their competitive relationship would negatively affect their concurring relationship as coach and skater, but it looks like the answer to that is a resounding no!”

The pair are crying when they separate, their cheeks flushed pink and eyes alight with joy as they once again embrace at the Kiss and Cry. Whatever rumors people have circulated (Nikiforov harboring ill will towards Katsuki potentially stealing the gold from him, Katsuki only using Nikiforov to rise from his past failures as a skater, either or both of the two actually using/manipulating each other to advance in skating) are destroyed, quite enthusiastically, as Nikiforov inaudibly but very visibly congratulates Katsuki on his first win of the gold in the Grand Prix Finals by cupping his cheeks and pressing their foreheads together in a warm gesture of shared affection.

Then, just as Morooka is about to gesture for the screen to go over the complete scoreboard of all the skaters, a quick conversation passes between the two in the Kiss and Cry and-

“Oh? It seems something is happening- Katsuki is nodding eagerly, Nikiforov is shouting-”

Morooka barely manages to silence a choked back sound when he finally hears Nikiforov’s words over the din of cheering, the movement of Nikiforov’s lips barely readable through the screen while he twirls Katsuki around with his arms around his waist.

“Nikiforov just announced his engagement to Katsuki after Katsuki won gold!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr user @mega-mathi!!! i had so much fun doing this one, i swear ;;;;; I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH!!!!
> 
> [also, if y'all notice any interesting bits in there, or want to say anything about the fic in general, pls feel free to leave a comment! i love hearing what u think about my works!!! ♥♥]


End file.
